Barney Rocks! Live on Stage
'''Barney Rocks! Live on Stage '''is a custom-made Barney live stage show. The show will begin the tour on July 12, 2014. From there, it will tour in the US and Canada. Then the show will conclude the tour on August 2, 2015. Plot Barney and his friends perform a concert for the audience. Cast (In Order of Appearance) *Alex (Nick Nunez) *Jessie (Madison Turner) *Tommy (Joel Pellini) *Priscilla (Jennifer Margulis) *Barney (Body: Antwaun Steele) (Voice: Dean Wendt) *Baby Bop (Body: Lauren Mayeux) (Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Cyndi Graves) (Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Riff (Body: Sarah Cook) (Voice: Michaela Dietz) *Mr. Knickerbocker (Michael Luongo) (Cameo) Songs Act 1 #Party Rock Anthem #Barney is a Dinosaur (Pequeno Gran Club) (English) #If You're Happy and You Know It (Barney's Big Surprise Dubbed by Dean Wendt) #That's How You Make Rock-N-Roll (Barney Rocks! El Concierto En Vivo) (English) #Our Friend Barney Had a Band (Jazz from Barney's Birthday Bash) #I Hear Music Everywhere (Pequeno Gran Club) (English) #Itsy Bitsy Spider (Hip Hop from Barney's Birthday Bash) #The Alphabet Song (Calypso from Barney's Birthday Bash) #Mr. Knickerbocker (Original) #The Clapping Song (Country from Barney's Birthday Bash) #Footloose #Rock Like a Monkey (Original) #The Rainbow Song (Original) Act 2 #A Rock N Roll Star (Rock from Barney's Birthday Bash) #Good Manners (Original) #Wave the Flags (Barney's Musical Castle Dubbed by Dean Wendt) #Colors All Around (Original) #The Baby Bop Hop (Original) #Silly Sounds (Original) #Greased Lightning #If All the Raindrops (Pequeno Gran Club) (English) #Dino Dance (Pequeno Gran Club) (English) #Someone to Love You Forever (Ballad from Barney's Birthday Bash) #A Friend Like You (Barney's Let's Imagine Live) #Don't Stop Thinking About Tomorrow #I Love You (Barney Rocks Dubbed by Dean Wendt) Trivia *Barney and Baby Bop have their costumes from Season 13. *BJ has his costume from Season 12-13. *The Dinos have their rock-n-roll jackets from Barney Rocks! El Concierto En Vivo. Barney has a blue jacket, BJ has a red jacket, Baby Bop has a pink jacket, and Riff has a green jacket. *People with Dino Seats (people in the front row) get to meet Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and Riff after the show. They also have voice boxes inside the costumes so Barney and the dinos can talk with the people (there aren't any voice boxes in the costumes when the show is being performed, because the show itself is pre-recorded). Barney and his friends also take pictures and sign autographs (crew members hand out pictures of the Dinos for people so Barney and his friends can sign them). *The voice boxes inside the costumes also allow Barney to talk when he makes stops at some places and appears on the News sometimes. *This is the first Barney stage show, since Barney in Concert, to have all four stanzas of Barney is a Dinosaur. * A live orchestra plays the songs in the background (except for Barney is a Dinosaur). The orchestra isn't heard on the soundtrack of this show (which is sold at the shows). *The stage from Pequeno Gran Club is used.